How many ways can I say I hate you?
by Marjon
Summary: KradDark “Dark Mousy, the famous Phantom Thief, girlmagnet and my other half did not even look at me when I said that I hated him. He did not even blink.”


**Warning: **KradDark. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary: **"Dark Mousy, the famous Phantom Thief, girl-magnet and my other half did not even look at me when I said that I hated him. He did not even blink."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of D. N. Angel, since it already belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

_Authoress note:_ Another little one-shot about Krad and Dark. I hope I have not mistaken the other languages, but I am pretty sure I haven't. Please correct me if I am! Even though I mostly write for my own pleasure, I do not mind getting my ego enlarged with a review…

_- - - - - -_

How many ways can I say I hate you?

By: Marjon

- - - - - -

"_Whatever you think, think the opposite." -- Unknown_

- - - - - -

It was the way how he sat there, up on a higher part of the roof, one arm resting on his right leg, the other pulled up holding some golden artifact.

It was the way how he looked, his purple hair falling loosely in front of his face, his purple eyes fixed on the golden artifact and a pair of black jeans with a black T-shirt.

It was the way how he watched his treasure, fixated, then looking up to watch at the sky full of stars, only to look back at the golden thing a moment later.

It was the way how he did not say anything for seconds, minutes, hours. He hadn't spoken ever since he came up here.

I glared at him, but he did not see it. Why are you doing this to me Dark? I thought sadly. Why are you up here with me? Isn't it bad enough that I cannot live without thinking about you, that you also have to ruine the time I do not have to be asleep inside Satoshi-sama's body?

"I hate you." I said after a moment. I knew deep inside it was not true, but I knew it was the only way I could spark his attention.

Or so I hoped.

Dark Mousy, the famous Phantom Thief, girl-magnet and my other half did not even look at me when I said that I hated him. He did not even blink.

"Je te déteste." I tried again, this time in an other language. The noble language French this time. I knew he would be able to understand me, he knew just as much languages as I do, maybe even more. Again there was no reaction from the purple-haired male in front of me.

"Ik haat je." Dutch gained the same result.

"Ich hasse Sie." I looked at him carefully to see if it had any effect on him at all. He hadn't moved a muscle ever since. So German did not work either.

"Le odio." If I hoped to see any difference from him, I could not be wrong more. What was so damn intersting about that golden artifact that he did not even look at me when I already said in five languages that I hated him.

"Li odio?" After Spanish I thought that Italian might work. I did not even announced it anymore, it was merely a question. Mayhap that would bring any reaction. But I was wrong. Maybe I did not say it with enough passion.

"Aishiteru..." I said so softly that I did not think he would hear me. I turned around, facing an other large building build from bricks. I should not have said that, it was useless. How could that have slipped from me. I had never said anything like that to anyone before.

"I beg you're pardon?" A voice whispered from behind me. My eyes widened. I had not even heard him coming closer to me. His breath tickled the places where my hair did not cover my neck. So he did hear it. Shit...

"Nothing." I replied, looking at a particular brick. It looked differently from all the others, as if it had been coloured with a different colour than the others. Even it's shape looked different. It did not seem to belong there.

"Did you just said what I thought you said?" He questioned, appearing to come even closer to me. My heart raced now and pounded in my throat. Why did he have to hear that? Why did he have seemed to react on that and not on any of the others. Of course all the others were "I hate you" and the last ment "I love you" instead, but still?

Did it matter?

"No..." I said, but sounding far from convincing. Maybe people are right when they said that when a lie is told often enough it becomes the truth. At this moment I hoped so.

"That did not really sounded convincing, Krad."

I swallowed hard when he said my name like that. It sounded with so much... well, passion. Rule number one, if you cannot convince someone, confuse him. "I might have said what you thought I said, but I do not know if you are thinking the same as I have said. Your thinking might be completely different than the words I just said."

Dark laughed, a lovely sound I could not compair to anything in this world. It was the most beautiful, passionate, cute and whatever you might call it, laugh in this whole thing called existence. And sadly enough, I would probably not be the only one thinking that, considering the amount of fan girls, and even fan boys, always around him...

"You sound really cute when you are getting all in denial." Dark said, now putting his arms around my middle. I am sure my heart just skipped more than one beat.

"I am not." I said with a soft voice, knowing it would still be hard enough for him to hear it. I knew there were more than one rules if you could not convince someone, but at this moment nothing could come to my mind. If someone, right now, would ask my name, I doubt I would even be able to remember it.

"Yes, you are."

With my best effort to look behind me, I turned my head slightly, looking instandly in a pair of purple eyes. I am sure he must be the only one who has such eyes without wearing any coloured lenses.

"I love you too, Satoshi."

I could not believe my ears. Did he just, what?! Instandly I pulled myself from his grip, eyes widened from shock. What the hell was going on? Dark laughed and tried to grab me back into our hug again, but I would not let him. I would not let him.

"Fuck off." I told him, but he did not listen. I wondered what was going on with him. Was it just some sick joke to play with my feelings or did he really loved my Satoshi-sama. I doubted the last part, but with the purple-haired male in front of me you could expect anything.

"Krad..." He said, this time looking a little offended after I told him rather rudely to get away. And stay away. "I did not-" Dark started, but I did not listen. Whatever it was, I did not care about him anymore. It was over. Over.

With one last glare at my other half I took off, making sure Dark was not about to follow me, by sending him some strong magic, that I knew would take a while to get rid of.

How could he do that to me?

With a soft thud I landed on an other roof, somewhere at the other end of the city. I wasn't really sure where I was, and at the moment I really didn't cared about that. All I knew was getting away from Dark as far as possible without getting Satoshi-sama in trouble.

"Gomen, gomen nasai…" A voice whispered in my ear, while a strong pair of arms snaked around me.

I really, really had to be out of here with my mind for not hearing Dark, nor feeling his magic coming towards me. Apparently the magic hadn't been that strong at all…

"Let me go." I said with the most malice in my voice as I could at this moment. I was furious at him. Why would he do such a thing? Would he think that was funny?

I heard Dark let out a deep sigh, before he released me. "Forgive me, please. I should have never done that. I-"

Turning around slowly, I faced my other half. His purple irises fixated on the ground. He really seemed lost at this moment, actually, vulnerable would be a better word to describe his current state.

"Krad…" He started, and finally looked me in my eyes. "I'm sorry…" Dark muttered before he leaned forward and crashed our lips together.

My first reaction had been pushing the other male off me, but I couldn't. All I could do was just stand there, shocked.

What else could I have done?

As sudden as it started, it stopped again. Dark took a step back again, probably trying to figure out my reaction. And that was one that even surprised me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, letting our lips meet again. This time it was Dark to be shocked a little, but he recovered quickly and responded, before he put his arms around my middle again.

I had no idea what could have changed my mind, maybe the kiss, or the way he had looked so vulnerable, or just because I could not stay angry at him. I didn't know, but at the moment I really did not mind at all. At this moment I felt like in heaven, and I hoped the moment would never have to end. I would never let him get away from me again. He would be mine, and mine alone.

And yes, that was a threat to everyone who would even dare to think of taking Dark Mousy, the famous Phantom Thief and my other half, away from me. I am possessively of things I own, I know that. But I will be at least ten times more possessively of the treasure which was in my arms right now.


End file.
